


Assassin in the Waters

by AngelzFrecklez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Graphic Description, Hot Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Motorcycles, Pierced Stiles, Piercings, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Underage Smoking, Werewolves, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: Stiles was eleven when his mum died of terminal brain disease.He was twelve when he was accepted into a school for gifted children.He was thirteen when he went missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of stiles being kidnapped was inspired by a fellow writers fanfic i am currently unable to find that fic to give them the credit for inspiring this fic , but please message me if you are aware of the original writers username.

**prologue.**

Stiles went missing four years ago, after he was sent to the school for gifted children following his mother's death John got a daunting feeling that something was going to happen something bad.He dismissed the feeling and he regretted that to this day he soon lost all contact with the school that Stiles had been accepted into and those weekly phone calls became monthly calls until they eventually stopped altogether.After he lost his wife’s death all he had was his son Stiles but now he was gone and John was alone.

 

He had searched frantically after he realised what had happened, searching for any type of lead that would help him locate his missing son but he soon realised that it was futile as the people that had taken his son where meticulous with making sure they left no evidence behind, the headmaster didn't exist and all information online disappeared within hours of him reporting his son as missing.

  
“Sheriff” someone shouted, the loud sound snapping him out of his stupor  “ What do you want” he groaned, looking up.”It’s about you son, they’ve found Stiles”


	2. Tester...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written another quarter of this chapter however as it has been so long since I have updated I am wondering if people still want me to continue, my updating schedule would be twice a month on either 'Covered In Scars' or 'Assassin In the Waters' but it would be helpful if you commented which one you want to come first if i decide to only update once a month.

The media would have a field day with this story and SHIELD would probably have to inspected for more leaks.The fact that this had been able to be hidden for so long would mean someone inside their operation was most likely a mole for Hydra.With the Government involved it would mean they would have to work alongside other teams to find out who the mole was and how they had been able to stay hidden for so long.

The report had said that over the years over one hundred thousand teenagers had been brainwashed and trained into being the most perfect killing machines.Most of them hadn’t survived the training,if they weren’t able to meet their trainers high standards they had been executed, however the select few that survived had the same programming they had seen in James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes the Winter Soldier.Which had been seen in the few medical files they had been able to obtain,Fury had only grown more angry as he realised how many if them had been killed off once the operation had been discovered.

Only a mere thousand of the ‘assets’ had been found, however that didn’t last long as most of them committed suicide from a general kill switch, triggered by the conversation of the doctors.With only three of the original thousand alive, having been sedated before they had been able to rip open the skin on their wrists.The one thing he already dreaded more than anything was making sure Stark was onboard with reversing the effects of the mental manipulation,in the past he had refused to heal James Barnes however he had later changed his mind.


End file.
